


what we can't do | minsung

by rainydelight (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainydelight
Summary: neighbouring schools despise each other so much, that it ends up influencing relationships to the worseJisung, who is new to one of the schools, isn't one to believe every rumour he hears and doesn't despise every single student of the other school.But will he be able to understand the confusing boy on his first day?





	what we can't do | minsung

“It can be a new start for you!”

A new start? Surely it’s nice to have a fresh start when you need one but not when you’re perfectly fine with the situation you’re in. yeah, they lived away from his dad because of his job but he also had friends he now had to leave behind because of this. Jisung sighed, pushing his weight off the doorframe to his new room and ruffling his newly bleached messy hair. He had to leave Chan and Changbin behind in his hometown and his parents knew that. But mourning about it now doesn’t change the fact that he now doesn’t get to see the two as often as before.

He closed the door to his new room and examined it closely. It was so… empty. So lifeless. White walls and a laminated floor filled with the boxes of his old stuff as well as bland basic furniture. The only thing that made this somewhat lively was the big window over his wardrobe displaying a great view to the street below and volunteering to be a great spot to sit in. Nevertheless, he knew he had to unpack his things to get comfortable in this place. Although knowing himself well enough that he won’t come far just like that, he threw himself on the boring white bed in the room, he turned his laptop on and whilst waiting, texted Chan and Changbin

**the bois**

**squirrelboi:** guys!!

**channie:** hannie!  
**channie:** changbin says he's surprised you're still alive  
**channie:** y didn’t you text us earlier tho??

**squirrelboi:** sorry I was kinda busy MOVING  
**squirrelboi:** but do u wanna skype  
**squirrelboi:** I still have to unpack n shit

**channie:** on it

he looked away from his phone and logged into his laptop only to immediately receive a call from you already know who and accepted immediately.

"Hannie!!" an excited shout erupted from the cheap speakers of the laptop as the screen displayed chan sitting at his desk next to Changbin with an opened notebook lay before him now forgotten as he smiled at the screen "omg I missed you so much!" Jisung complained setting the laptop down on the bed facing the room and walked towards the boxes sprawled along the floor "me too! it sucks here without you!" he whined resting his head in his hands "it's only been a day though." Changbin responded jokingly looking up from the notebook in his hand and placing it aside "You're not helping Binnie! Anyway, how was your trip?" Chan asked watching Jisung set up his keyboard in the corner of the room "Meh, it was alright I guess, nothing special. What have you two been doing?" he glanced at the screen to the opened notebooks they were previously writing in, but hastily proceeded taking novels out of one of the boxes, his mouth tugging down slightly.

"Composing and stuff, nothing too big." Changbin quickly reassured and changed the subject "But do you know anything about your new school yet?", The mood obviously dropped and he blamed himself for it. But in that moment, fidgeting with the bookmark of one of the many novels he was sorting into the shelf, he couldn't help but feel sad. He understood that, now that he moved they weren't able to compose together as often, but did they have to meet up _the day_ after he left? _Were they enjoying his absence?_  "Jisung?" his head whipped around at Chan's voice to see them both looking at him with worry "Ah! Sorry, what did you say?" They exchanged quick glances before Changbin repeated the question, "Do you know anything about your new school yet?" Jisung thought for a moment finally letting go of the novel now set neatly in the basic, boring shelf "Well, while we were looking for schools in this area we saw that Sierra, AKA my school, has a neighboring school called Rosewood high, so I that might be interesting." and just like that, the troubling thought escaped him like a feather in the wind. "Oh! Maybe they are rivaling schools!" Changbin exclaimed excitedly when his expression changed into a mischievous one "what is it?" Jisung carefully asked "Oh, it's nothing" he teased giving Chan a knowing look who already seemed to have caught up with him "You two are creepy. I don't even want to know anymore."

"Anyway, what about your cousin? Seungmin? didn't you say you'll attend the same school?" When Chan mentioned that, Jisung froze on the spot, clothes in hand "Oh- yeah, I _kinda_ forgot about him. But he'll show me around the school tomorrow. I think" he absentmindedly placed the clothes into his wardrobe. Honestly, how can you blame him? He sees his cousin maybe once a year at family get-togethers but from what he's seen he's a pretty cool guy. "Maybe he can hook you up with a boyfriend" Changbin joked and Jisung flushed red at the mention of a boyfriend "He doesn't even _know_ I'm gay!" Changbin smirked at him obviously amused at his embarrassment "Also, you're not the one to talk." Chan snickered sitting aside, entertained by our bickering "Well, honestly, you're the one who's about to go to a new school and meet new people. You have better chances, not even mentioning-" He once again glanced at Chan knowingly, but Jisung quickly interfered "You know I'm an awkward wreck! There's no way I have any chances with anyone!" they both laughed at that.

\--

"And how was your first day at your new school?" They asked through the screen once again "I got someones number.".

**Author's Note:**

> hey tysm for reading the first chapter of this! Also, sorry that it's so short I just needed some way to start this T^T this is my first work on Ao3 so please be patient with me! see you (hopefully) soon!  
> EDIT: sorry something went wrong and deleted some of my process without me noticing so I needed to update the chapter. (only the 2nd half mainly)
> 
> >Sierra and Rosewood are just two randomised school names and the "s" and "r" of stray hehe


End file.
